The Diary of a Pokémon Pacifist
by The Palmtop Tiger
Summary: "All I could do was stand by and watch. But then a stranger appeared and helped us. At first I thought it had to be someone from Aether- that they had tracked us down at last. But it was actually a girl the professor knows. Selene… I won't forget her…" A continuation of Lillie's diary from Pokémon Sun/Moon and explores her relationship with Moon/Selene
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hello readers it been a long time! I literally spent three days playing Pokemon Sun nonstop because Lillie is the most precious character to ever exist. At the end of the game (for those of you who don't know) you can read Lillie's diary. This story is a continuation of the diary, though the prologue is just a recap of what the game already says.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters.

* * *

The Diary of a Pokémon Pacifist

 _Prologue_

I've finally decided.

I have to leave Paradise so that I can protect Nebby, I told Wicke about my plans in secret, and she told me I should find someone named Professor Burnet and speak to her, that she might be able to help. Wicke thinks that this Professor Burnet woman is researching the Ultra Wormholes.

I wonder what kind of person she might be? And how will I ever find her? I don't even know where in Alola she might be right now…

 **~0~**

Nebby shone brighter than anything… And before I knew what had happened, we had found our way to meet Professor Burnet. But how did we get there?

Is it some strange power that Nebby has? Did it do this?

Professor Burnet called her husband at once, a man named Professor Kukui. He came to meet us- and he walks around half-naked all the time! I don't know about that… Is it some kind of Aolan fashion or something?

 **~0~**

In the end, it was decided that Professor Kukui would let me stay in his research lab with him. He took me there on his boat. It didn't look like it could even survive the voyage, but we arrived in one piece, and the sea breeze was delightful.

When we arrived at the Marina, the kahuna of the island was there with his grandson. That is how I came to meet Kahuna Hala and Hau. I've since come to learn the Alola region has no Gym Leaders or Champions or any of that.

 **~0~**

Today was certainly an eventful day! Nebby kept acting like it wanted to go see the Ruins of Conflict, but when we did try to visit them, it was attacked by Spearow! It was just terrible.

All I could do was stand by and watch. But then a stranger appeared and helped us. At first I thought it had to be someone from Aether- that they had tracked us down at last. But it was actually a girl the professor knows.

Selene… I won't forget her…

* * *

 **AN:** So that's all folks! I'm gonna try for daily updates since each chapter is only going to be a single entry (though they'll be longer than the game entries)

 _~The Palmtoptiger  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Two in one day, this might be a new record for me. The chapters are so short though there's no excuse xD Thanks for reading my newest story and enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters

* * *

The Diary of a Pokémon Pacifist

 _Chapter 1_

Apparently today was a very special day for the citizens of Melemele Island. Once a year they hold a festival in honor of Tapu Koko, and the main event is a Pokémon battle!

I don't really like watching trainers pit Pokémon against each other, but the Professor asked me to accompany him so how could I refuse? Hau had to participate as the grandson of the Kahuna, but I didn't know who his challenger was going to be. Kahuna Hala and the professor apparently conspired together to recruit Selene for the event! Their choice made sense though, both Hau and Selene had recieved their partners at the same time.

I tried to remain impartial while watching my two new acquaintances battle, but a small part of me couldn't help but root for the brave girl who saved my precious Nebby… Hau and his Rowlet fought well, but unfortunately for them Selene and her Litten were perfectly in sink. They have been partners for less than a day, and yet I can see that one day those two will share an unbreakable bond. Is it wrong that I was happy when she won?

The festival was a huge success overall, with even Tapu Koko voicing its approval for their battle. Maybe that is why Kahuna Hala entrusted such new trainers with Z-rings and a shot at the island challenge...

I can't wait to see how their stories will unfold, how these two trainers and their partners will grow together.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading! Always remember that reviews keep me motivated and criticism is welcome. I may try and put more entries in a single chapter depending on the reception this gets.

 _~ The Palmtop Tiger_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello readers and welcome back to my story! I may actually be able to stick with these daily updates... weird. Enjoy this chapter!

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.

* * *

Gigarot: Thanks! I'm really glad that you like this idea. Hopefully I'll continue to see your input as this story evolves.

* * *

The Diary of a Pokémon Pacifist

 _Chapter 2_

Today started off in an… interesting way. The Professor came up to my loft at the crack of dawn, and asked me to go and bring Selene back to the lab. Something along the lines of, "Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new Trainer. Woo!" He didn't tell me what he needed her for, but honestly I didn't mind running the errand for him. Selene has done so much for me in the short time we've interacted, and yet I don't know anything around about her. His errand was a perfect opportunity for us to get to know one another!

My plans almost fell apart when I had to introduce myself to her mother… it was so embarrassing! Selene's mother was extremely pleasant, though I'm pretty sure that I stuttered through my entire introduction. She even referred to me as Selene's friend! I've never had a real friend before…

Actually, would Wicke count?

No, I don't think friends are usually paid to spend time with you.

As we walked our conversation was a little awkward, mostly because I hadn't interacted casually with another person in a so long. I mainly listened as Selene filled in the gaps, freely sharing small tidbits about herself. I learned that she is an only child, that she grew up with her mother's old contest Meowth, and that she isn't a fan of Alolan malasada (we're keeping the last one a secret from Hau)

In return I asked her to keep Nebby's existence a secret. No one other than the Professors were supposed to know about it, but considering the circumstances at the bridge I assumed pleading for her silence would be the safest option. I don't know what I would do if my mother's goons learned of our location and attempted to separate Nebby and me again.

The Professor was training with Rockruff when we arrived. Honestly, I feel like I'm the only adult living in this lab. Professor Kukui acts like nothing more than an overgrown child! But, he means well, and I know that, even if he uses more… unconventional methods to conduct research.

Immediately he went off on another one of his tangents about the Rotom Dex, completely losing Selene in the process. She turned to me with furrowed brows, mouthing "help me". I quickly cleared my throat and stepped forward to explain the many functions of a Rotom Dex. You don't stay in a Pokémon Professor's loft without learning a thing or two about his research!

After I finished explaining Selene's new Dex the Professor offered her an amulet for the Alolan island challenge. She accepted it eagerly, obviously excited to get out and test her strength against other Pokémon trainers. I couldn't help a small smile from creeping its way onto my lips. Her overwhelming excitement was almost childlike, it reminded me so much of Gladion when we were kids. Back before our mother changed, before she tried to rob him of his love for Pokémon…

The Professor assigned me to be Selene's guide, at least until she is more familiar with the area and her new team. We agreed to meet up tomorrow morning at the entrance to Hau'oli city so that I can show her around. Unfortunately, I know that our time isn't unlimited. She'll be leaving Melemele island sooner or later to challenge other kahunas, but I'd really like to become good friends before that happens!

* * *

 **AN:** Remember that reviews are always loved and they inspire me to make chapters a little longer. See you guys tomorrow!

 _~ The Palmtop Tiger_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Alola dear readers! Somehow I managed to get this uploaded on my daily schedule, but it was a close one. Also I realized that because of the Trainers school an entry including the entire Hau'oli city tour would be super long, so I'm breaking it up into two segments. Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.

* * *

Gerbilfriend: Glad that this made you happy! :) Lillie was honestly my favorite part of the entire game... so there's that

Miourf: I'm usually terrible at keeping with schedules, but I will try my best!

Gigarot: I feel like Lillie would be that adorable but awkward girl you take to meet your parents... Also thanks for being my 1st and 2nd reviewer :D

* * *

The Diary of a Pokémon Pacifist

 _Chapter 3_

I had hoped to awaken this morning bright and full of energy for Selene's upcoming Hau'oli city tour, but the bags under my eyes begged to differ. Apparently looking through city guides and maps until the wee hours of the morning wrecks your complexion…

But, I just couldn't help it! I wanted to make sure that our tour went off without a hitch.

As a new trainer, Selene needed to be informed of all the important shops, centers, and even wild Pokémon located in Hau'oli city. I was determined to be the perfect tour guide, focusing my attention mainly towards the maps while hoping to avoid my usual navigational struggles.

Perhaps I focused too much on preparing myself mentally and not enough on certain physical aspects. I mean honestly, I looked through my small wardrobe this morning only to find a few nearly identical outfits. How many white sundresses does one girl really need!?

Then there was my makeup… I had never been one of those girls who plastered their faces with creams or powders, but you usually can't go wrong with a simple layer of lip gloss. I'm not sure why I cared so much about my appearance this morning, but it never hurts to make an attempt!

We started at the Pokémon center, perhaps the most trainer-centric facility in the entire city. Nurse Joy was friendly as always as we approached her counter, perhaps just a little too friendly towards my companion. I watched as she and Selene talked animatedly about some new type of PokéBall they had just started selling at the Poké Mart, exchanging smiles as if they were old friends catching up after a long period apart. I could feel one of my eyebrows twitch in annoyance as they continued discussing a topic I had no knowledge of.

Let's just say that we quickly left the center in search of our next adventure.

The Trainers' School was our next stop of the day. Emily, one of the Professor's friends, has been teaching there for some time and the Professor mentioned that she wanted to meet Selene. Once we arrived the chaos immediately began… I should have expected that one of Kukui's friends would be as eccentric about moves and battling as he is. Teacher Emily had Selene go through a gauntlet of sorts, tasking her with defeating three of her students as well as the school's "ace".

I'm not very good at watching Pokémon battles, even though I'm not directly participating. My heart breaks every time I see a Pokémon's pained expression. It's thanks to those empathetic feelings that I always carry a variety of potions. That mean that I was able to heal Selene's team after her four battles!

Teacher Emily had been itching to try her luck against the most recent Trainers School champ, and resorted to summoning my companion over the loud speaker. Selene graciously accepted her request for a battle, most likely not wanting to rudely refuse the older woman. I wanted to say something inspiring, to pump her up for the final boss battle, but all I could offer was a small smile and muttered encouragement. My new friend emerged victorious, as I expected her to. Selene is such a natural trainer that her losing never once crossed my mind.

The sun had started sinking low into the horizon at that point, so I asked Selene if she minded continuing our tour the next day. With a new time and place to meet all set up we parted ways, though not before she could suggest inviting Hau on our next outing. I wasn't overly enthusiastic about the thought of sharing my newest friend with some malasada-obsessed boy, but we were still getting the chance to spend more time hanging out so it all worked out.

Score one for me!

* * *

 **AN:** Another chapter down! When I start to think about how long this could end up being my eyes get really wide haha. Anyways remember that reviews make the author extremely happy. I'll see you guys tomorrow!

 _~ The Palmtop Tiger_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Alola everyone! I'm sorry about not updating yesterday but finals week is next week and I had some things to take care of. This is the second part of the Hau'oli city tour, and the next one will go into the drama at the marina and Lillie's first encounter with Team Skull. This is a pretty long chapter, enjoy! :D

 _Disclaimer:_ I dont own Pokémon or any of its characters.

* * *

Given the amount of review I recieved last chapter I'm just going to use this space to answer guests. I'll be pming those of you who have an account in a little bit!

HJ: I feel like despite the trauma Lillie is just this awkward girl whose not entirely sure how to do things for herself just yet xD She is a bit scarred and that comes into play in small amounts throughout the story, Thanks for your review!

* * *

The Diary of a Pokémon Pacifist

 _Chapter 4_

Selene and I met up this morning outside the Trainers' School gates. We had agreed to meet Hau closer to the inner city because he said he would already be in the area, on some random errand for his grandfather. I arrived at the spot a solid fifteen minutes early, passing the time by drawing nonsense patterns on the concrete with the tip of my white boot.

She turned up right at noon, bangs messily peeking from under the red hat I had yet to see her without. She told me the other day that it's one of the only gifts she has from her father, whose causes him to spend nearly no time in the same region as his family. I waved her over cheerfully and we immediately set off for the inner city. We walked in silence for a minute, and honestly I think we were both surprised when I was the one to break it.

My companion listened respectfully as I expressed admiration for her battling the previous day, her lips quirking up in a small smile when I dramatically flailed my arms in an attempt to imitate her Litten's scratch attack. Selene's soft laughter interrupted my rant, my cheeks coloring a light pink at the sound.

I managed to make her laugh! My mother stopped laughing, stopped smiling, when I was still very young... Gladion used to tell me stories about her before she changed… before we lost my father. It's hard to believe that a woman who was once so full of life could have become so cold… so obessessed with such a narrow goal.

My face must have showcased my inner turmoil because Selene gently rested her hand on the bare skin of my upper arm, her brows furrowed in worry. I tried to speak but no sound escaped my lips. The unspoken concern was practically palpable and to be honest I wasn't exactly sure how to handle the complex emotions it was causing. Having someone care about my feelings for a change was such a new experience, but I didn't want to come across as even more socially akward by admitting that to my new friend.

We stood in the middle of the road, barely a block from the beachfront when a low rumble sounded from the distance. I squinted, trying to decipher the cloud of dust steadily approaching Selene and me. But eventually, two distinct figures took shape.

It was Hau! And he appeared to be… riding a Tauros?

The boy swiftly pulled on the Pokémon's reins, halting the beast barely a foot from our trembling figures. He dismounted, slapping the Tauros playfully on its hide in an attempt to shoo it back towards his grandfather, the bull's actual trainer. Hau greeted us cheerfully with the typical Alolan hand gestures. He apologized for being late and explained that Kahuna Hala's Tauros has a bad habit of running loose and blocking major roads around Hau'oli city.

We took a brief detour down to the shore, and Hau even persuaded Selene and me to take off our shoes to feel the warm sand between our toes. I may or may not have screeched like a child when Hau asked me to play catch, and used a freshly washed up Pyukumuku as a substitute for a ball…

One very annoyed lecture later, we finally made some progress towards the cities center! Hau practically dragged us into the Alolan tourist bureau, claiming they had advertised a promotion for owners of a Rotom Dex. It turned out to be a paired upgrade, including both a Poké Snap camera and a Poké Finder for Rotom. My eyes watered as the Dex suddenly let out a flash of light, taking a picture of our trio. Selene stuffed the little trickster back into her bag, promising to print copies of the impromptu photo for Hau and me later.

Hau proposed that we hit the nearest malasada shop, insisting it was "enough feasting for the eyes… It's time we take care of our stomachs!" I glanced over at Selene, noting her subtle expression of disgust and immediately declined his offer. I decided to make up an excuse about visiting an apparel shop instead, remembering how Selene had shared her hatred of Alolan malasada in confidence. We parted ways with Hau, promising to meet up later, and headed over to the nearest shop. I asked Selene about her choice of clothes, considering I always love the way she dresses I figured she could give me some style advice. Apparently, another thing we have in common is that our mothers have always picked out our clothes.

But that isn't true for me anymore! For the first time, I could actually choose the types of clothes I wanted to wear. I decided that eventually I'd change out my entire closet, and find a style that more accurately portrayed me as a person. I'm not sure what sorts of clothes suit me though, maybe one day I'll ask Selene…

We searched through different clothing racks, holding up different options for each other to consider and offering commentary on each other's decisions. I turned towards a full-length mirror, raising a casual white hoodie to my body. A flash of light broke me out of my musings and I quickly turned, half expecting some sort of Aether fueled attack, but instead see Selene quickly lowering her Rotom Dex. My cheeks colored a dark pink and I protested immediately, begging her to delete the no doubt terrible picture. She laughed, holding the Dex right out of my short reach and continuing to insist I not worry about it and that I looked cute.

As we left to go meet up with Hau I was abruptly stopped by a peppy shop assistant. Apparently, I was the 99,999th customer to visit the shop? I tried to protest, I didn't even buy anything! But she just smiled and insisted I take the free Lens case. She insisted that a shop appreciates everyone who enters not just those who buy their wares.

I offhandedly offered the case to Selene, explaining that I already had the exact same brand and item sitting in the Professor's loft. I didn't say it out loud in fear of being more even more awkward, but it felt… satisfying that Selene and I shared something else in common.

Just as we were leaving Selene's phone lit up in a duo of light and sound, Hau's name flashing across the screen. He said he was still at the malasada shop in the center of the city, but that something was "going down" at the marina down the street. I heard the name Team Skull and immediately my blood ran cold. There was no way they could have found me so soon! As if sensing my inner turmoil Selene gently took my hand, tugging me past the signs which indicated we were heading further into the city. She didn't say a word regarding my obviously odd behavior, but she didn't need to.

I learned an important lesson today. Apparently, this new friend of mine has the ability to completely ease my anxiety. And you know, sometimes that's all you need.

(the arc will be continued next time)

* * *

 **AN:** I'm completely overwhelmed by the amount of awesome feedback of gotten for this story so far! It's really encouraging me to write better and more often. Anyways, see you guys tomorrow!

 _~ The Palmtop Tiger_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Alola my faithful readers! As always this chapter was a pleasure to write. I've been watching a Sun play through while I write this to try and get the events right. Let me know if I miss anything important. As always, enjoy! :D

The next chapter is going to have a time skip, but we'll learn what happened in between when the two girls catch up.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters.

* * *

The Diary of a Pokémon Pacifist

 _Chapter 5_

Continuing from my last page, where was I? Oh right! We headed towards the Hau'oli Marina, Selene having to drag me every step of the way. I begged her to just report the incident to the police and not get involved. The station was right across from the Marina anyways, it was so convenient! All she had to do was walk in and report the incident. Actually, she could have just called to leave an anonymous tip! What woulda been so hard about either of those options? At that point it didn't really matter to me what she chose as long as we stayed far away from Team Skull.

My companion teased me thoroughly, asking if I always shied away from a little bit of adventure. She didn't understand how I felt at all! I mean I shouldn't have expected her to. I haven't told her anything about my situation and no normal person automatically assumes your trying to hide from evil minions...

But if she knew why would she want to be friends with someone like me? I'm so screwed up all I'd get is her pity.

I don't need anyone's pity, least of all Selene's!

The Marina was quiet when we arrived. There were a few civilians around, skirting the edge of the path but none of them of spoke except in soft whispers. They were all obviously watching how three certain individuals were interacting. I immediately recognized two Team Skull grunts by their tacky clothing and pathetic use of modern lingo. They appeared to be hassling a pink-haired man in a sweater vest who continued to ignore them by examining his fingernails as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

As we approached henoticed us and waved in a friendly manner, immediately introducing himself as Ilima. Apparently, he's a regular at the Trainers School and Teacher Emily called him to let him know a strong challenger was on her way! The grunts immediately swarmed us, furious that their attempts to steal the Captain's Pokémon were being so easily ignored. They hadn't seemed to notice me yet, to focused on their target, and for that I was grateful.

I remember the exact moment our new acquaintance snapped. One of the grunts (let's just call him Grunt A) put a hand on Ilima's shoulder, trying to force the man to acknowledge them. Ilima turned swiftly, knocking Grunt A's hand away with a forceful smack! Instinctively I sought Selene out as a source of safety, huddling behind her slightly taller form. I already knew that I don't deal well with conflict between Pokémon. What I never knew is that conflic between humans is so much worse…

Selene assisted the Captain in taking down the two grunts as wel as their Pokémon. I couldn't help but marvel at her battling prowess as my friend easily dispatched one the goon's Zubat. My companion has been a trainer for no more than five days and yet she's plowed through every challenge presented to her like it was nothing!

You know, I've been afraid of my mother's men finding me for so long… But now it's different. Now I feel like if they do come Selene will be right by my side to help. Gosh, I'm almost making it sound like she's my personal prince charming haha…

The grunts quickly retreated, yelling something that sounded suspiciously like, "We don't need your wack Pokémon anyway, Ilima!" back at us. The Captain shook his head in disbelief at the fleeing duo's wacky antics. He turned to Selene and me with a kind smile, expressing his gratitude for her help and offering to heal Selene's Litten in thanks.

I released a giant sigh, glad to see we finally met up with someone normal, only to miss the glint in Ilima's eyes. He immediately challenged Selene to a battle, apparently wanting to test if she was ready for his trial…That's why Ilima seemed familiar! Selene appeared confused at the random challenge so I informed her that the man was actually Melemele island's only Captain, and if she ever wanted to challenge Kahuna Hala she'd have to defeat his trial.

That sure lit the fire in her eyes… And soon the two trainers were engaged in a close battle. It was a two on one match in Ilima's favor, but I had faith that Selene could do it! I had yet to see a trainer and their Pokémon with a stronger bond than Selene and Litten.

She ended up coming out on top! A lucky ember on Litten's part was all it took to take down the Captain's second Pokémon, a Smeargle. I approached Selene from behind, wanting to offer my congratulations but not sure what would be socially appropriate. The girl in question turned to offer me and wide grin and a gentle hug, wrapping her arms loosely around my waist. I think she made some sort of teasing comment about the red hue of my cheeks, but honestly I don't remember exactly…

I hadn't been hugged since Gladion left. It felt… nice.

Captain Ilima interrupted our show of affection with a soft chuckle, informing Selene that she would be more than welcome to come to Verdant Cave right off of Route 2 if she wanted to attempt his trial. He bid us Alola, leaving Selene and me alone to discuss our next destination.

We decided to head to the closest Pokémon center so she could get Litten all healed up, but also so we could sit down at the café. Selene ordered a Moomoo Milk while I opted for a more fragrant Roserade Tea. She wouldn't even let me pay for mine! Her sudden show of chivalry really threw me for a loop. It almost felt like we were on a date or something... Not that it would ever happen...

We sat at the table nearest to the door, contemplating our next move. Eventually, I spoke up. I reminded her that as a trainer Litten couldn't be her only Pokémon. Sure, she was able to beat Captain Ilima and a Team Skull grunt, but that sort of luck wouldn't last forever. I knew I most likely wouldn't accompany her to the trial, even though I desperately wanted to. When the Professor asked me to look after his new protégé I doubt he meant accompanying her on her entire journey. I couldn't allow myself to forget my duty to Kukui…

I shared some data with her that I had obtained from the Professor. It mostly contained Pokémon moves and facts, but Rotom was also able to use it to locate Pokémon who were likely to live on Route 2. She promised me that first thing the next morning she would go out in search of some new Pokémon. Selene rented a room for the night from Nurse Joy, hugging me once again before heading up the stairs. That time I didn't hesitate to hug back and even wished her a safe journey.

I knew I had to be strong! I didn't want to become one of those overly clingy friends like the ones I'd read about. Plus, something told me I'd be seeing Selene again. Hopefully sooner rather than later...

* * *

 **AN:** Another day another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has supported this so far. Every review I get makes me really happy, so thanks for dropping em.

 _~ The Palmtop Tiger_


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** Alola everyone and happy Monday! Once again I'm sorry I dropped the ball on yesterday's update. Finals week is finally upon me and its a bit more stressful than I thought. But on the bright side, starting next week each chapter may contain two entries! :D

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters.

* * *

J (guest): Thanks a lot for your review! I'm glad you like my writing style, and I'll try my best to keep it up!

* * *

The Diary of a Pokémon Pacifist 

_Chapter 6_

So, I haven't seen Selene in over a week… Not like I've been counting the days or anything, that would be weird. I don't know, I suppose I just miss her. Finally, I made a friend and then she immediately leaves on some big adventure! Don't get me wrong, I understand how important the island challenge is for her. It's an incredible opportunity only available in Alola! But, that doesn't stop me from feeling a little lonely…

She sent me a letter the other day, though! I was woken up extremely early by something tapping on the glass of my window. At first, I thought Murkrow had just gotten locked out or something, but when I opened the latch a Pikipek flew in! It had a small envelope snuggly held in its bill and refused to loosen its grip even a little until I bribed it with a Poké Bean.

The letter was addressed to me! And though it didn't have a return address or anything like that, Selene still signed her name at the top left of the paper. The envelope held a note as well as two pictures. The first featured our touring trio. It seemed she had time to print the snapshot Rotom took in Hau'oli city. The second contained only one human, but more Pokémon than I was expecting. A grinning Selene flashed me a peace sign from the photo, surrounded by her Litten, the Pikipek who had delivered the letter, as well as two distinctly Alolan Pokémon I couldn't quite name. I'd be sure to show it to the Professor later so he could tell me all about her new msytery companions.

The notes itself wasn't too long, and honestly, I was a little disappointed. She gave me a brief rundown of her adventures since we parted. Barely grazing the subject of her new friends, but going into great detail concerning her trial in Verdant Cave. She described her first experience against a Z-move, and its fierce power. Apparently, the battle was extremely close but Litten once again secured their party's victory!

I felt a swell of warmth while reading her words, picturing the ecstatic smile she must have worn after such a victory. I also wouldn't put it past her to have done some ridiculous victory dance… If she did I would have paid money to see that.

I quickly wrote a response of course! Becoming pen pals was definitely a better option than losing touch. Unfortunately, Pikipek hasn't been back to my window since that morning. I know Selene must be busy exploring Melemele island, and that she'll have to come back this way to challenge Kahuna Hala eventually, but I still want to know how she's doing!

The Professor told me yesterday that we'd be departing this morning for Melemele Meadow. Apparently, he wanted to check out a Pokémon named Oricorio which can change its color and move set by drinking nectar from particular flowers. I was more than ready for the expedition! I needed to get out of the house, and thought maybe a letter would be waiting for me when I returned.

The trip started off well, but the Professor gets distracted so easily! We stopped for a moment on Route 3 so he could examine some dive-bombing flying Pokémon when Nebby escaped from my bag! I yelled to the Professor that I would be right back, chasing after my partner. I didn't get a response since he was in his own little world, so maybe that should have been my first clue.

Somehow Nebby can float extremely fast! I know that I'm a little out of shape… okay, maybe more than a little. But, I couldn't even outrun such a small Pokémon! Soon I was following Nebby into an open meadow, nearly losing sight of it in the tall grass. I used repel after repel, chasing the little rascal down until I ran out of the items! I was stuck on a grassy island, a patch of yellow flowers separating me from Nebby. It chimed at me, confused because it obviously still wanted to play, but I couldn't move. If I'd run into a hostile wild Pokémon would Nebby have tried to save me? I didn't want it to have to risk itself by using its power for my sake again so I decided to stay put.

I told myself that if I waited long enough the Professor would eventually find me…

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days... Just kidding, a couple hours passed at most but for me, in my state of panic, it felt like an eternity. I sat on the dirt and grass, not caring if it stained my white dress, with my head in my hands. I had never been so afraid, so scared that a wild Pokémon would decide to be brave and venture away from its grassy home.

I heard someone call my name, but ignored it. I felt like I was going crazy! The call came again, louder that time and I looked up. My vision was blurry because of the tears welling in my eyes, but I could still make out the shape of a familiar red hat.

Selene charged through the grass like a woman possessed, Litten and Pikipek forming a protective circle around their trainer. She called my name again, reaching a hand out towards my trembling form. I looked up at her in wonder, like a commoner who had the privilege to meet their queen. With a shaking hand, I took her offered support and was immediately pulled to my feet. She instantly started inspecting my arms and hands for scratches or bruises, not noticing a blush coat my cheeks.

Eventually, she finished her appraisal, pulling me into a tight hug and resting her head on my shoulder. I reflexively returned the embrace, already becoming more familiar with human contact, and allowed my cheek to rest on the worn fabric of her hat.

I felt a tremor rack her body before I heard the first sniffle. The shoulder of my dress became wet with her tears as she explained the situation through muffled sobs. The Professor happened to come across her on Route 3 as she passed the Captain's barrier, and immediately begged Selene to help look for me.

I was stunned, to say the least, asking her why she abandoned her quest to try and track me down. A lot could change in an afternoon, especially as a Pokémon trainer. She could've found a rare Pokémon or maybe battled Kahuna Hala that afternoon, but instead she chose to waste it looking for me.

She pulled back, though not completely releasing my body from her death grip. I couldn't help but notice that even with tussled hair and swollen eyes, she still looked beautiful… My own personal savior, my one and only friend.

I'll never forget her next words or the watery smile that accompanied them.

"Of course I'd look for you, stupid. We're friends, aren't we? I don't want anything to happen to you."

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks a lot to the faithful readers who review every chapter! I appreciate al your comments and support. See you all tomorrow!

 _~ The Palmtop Tiger_


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Alola readers I'm back from the dead! Sorry guys, I've been a bit busy lately and this chapter is a little short. But I'm gonna go back to updating on a scheduling (every two days) since there's a lot more of the game to cover. Enjoy! :D

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.

* * *

The Diary of a Pokémon Pacifist

 _Chapter 7_

So, yesterday's Melemele Meadow fiasco sure made things… interesting.

The Professor was so relieved when we found him on route 2. He had been waiting near Captain Ilima's barricade, just in case I found my way back to where we were separated. He thanked Selene profusely for finding me, even going as far as to give her a couple max Revives as a "reward" of sorts.

It was pretty late by time we all reunited so the Professor, Selene, and I decided to just spend the night at the small motel on Route 2. Lillie highly recommended the place, since she'd apparently rented a room there for the weekend.

The receptionists greeted us all with a smile, welcoming Selene back and offering the Professor and I a room. Yes, a single room. As cliché as it sounds, apparently the others were all being rented out…

So I had two options. Share a room, and a bed, with the Professor or with Selene.

I think it's pretty obvious which option I went with.

My thought process was that Selene probably wouldn't mind allowing me into her room for the night. While, the married Professor might not be comfortable with such an arrangement. Not that I blame him.

I hadn't anticipated going on an overnight adventure, so my first problem was a lack of night clothes. Luckily Selene had a second set she was willing to let me use. It was a little more… revealing than something I would usually wear but I tried not to think too much about it. If I had it my way all of my clothing would fall no shorter than my knees and elbows. That's beside the point…

We chatted late into the night, lounging on the shared bed and talking about no subject in particular. That marked my first sleepover so I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere by bringing up serious topics, such as her plans for the future. Much like our first conversation I found myself learning more little things about Selene. Apparently, the two Alolan Pokémon I couldn't name from her photo were a Yungoos and a Crabrawler. She allowed her four friends out the balls for the night, designating each member of her team with a cushion to sleep on.

Each Pokémon reacted differently to their trainer's actions.

Yungoos and Pikipek seemed perfectly content with snuggling up to each other in a ball of fur and feathers. While, Crabrawler came across as more of the antisocial type, clenching the cushion with the pincer on its head and dragging it to a comfortable spot in the corner. Finally, Litten refused the cushion altogether and attempted, more than once, to jump on the bed and into its trainer's lap. Selene patiently removed the kitten it from her pillow, attempting to explain once again why it couldn't sleep with us.

I couldn't fight the fit of giggles that the scene inspired. It was like watching a doting mother smother her kids with attention. Selene seemed a little startled at my sudden exclamation, almost like she'd forgotten she'd be sharing her bed that night. Surprise quickly morphed into mischievousness, and suddenly the bed bucked as another weight jumped onto it. Immediately I felt fingers attacking my sides, seeking spots that would cause me to twitch and shriek in a fit of laughter. I'd never been tickled before, so honestly the experience was terrifying at first.

I knew the basic concept behind tickling of course, mostly from books I had read as a child. Mother would have punished both me and Gladion if we'd ever tried to engage in such "uncivilized" behavior. But, nothing about it felt "uncivilized". In fact, I hadn't felt so happy, so… carefree in a long time.

Last night I fell asleep smiling first the first time in forever. I lay next to best friend, a warm Litten snuggled up in between us because apparently I can't say no to its pleading face…

I knew that the next day would be filled with even more excitement, even if I it wasn't me challenging Kahuna Hala. Yet, I couldn't stop myself from anticipating the coming events! Watching Selene has eased my mind so much when it comes to Pokémon trainers. She's managed to defy every stereotype I'd be taught to believe in.

I mean, how could someone who obviously loves their Pokémon so much be a bad person?

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you all so much for the support! The continued reviews really make my day. Feel free to leave a comment if there is any sort of scene ya'll want to see included. See you next chapter!

 _~ The Palmtop Tiger_


End file.
